Brother Darkness, Sister Light
by Mystic
Summary: The continuing tales of Gods Blessed


Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
Brother Darkness, Sister Light  
Home Coming-Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Serena was extremely happy. Tomorrow was her birthday and that   
meant that HE was coming home. "Hey Serena wait up!" Lita called   
running after the blond. Catching up to she smiled. "So why are you out   
here?" Lita asked nodding to the surrounding rose beds. "We were sure   
that you would be at the arcade."  
  
Sighing she turned towards the lake. "Yah well, I'm trying to save my   
money and I was board at home."  
  
"Then why don't you come over to the temple? I can bake a cake and   
we'll celebrate your birthday."  
  
"You have forgotten, dear friend, that tonight my family departs for   
Golden Springs Lodge." Glancing at her watch Serena shook her head.   
"Excuse me but if I don't head home now than the departure time shall   
be delayed." Smiling she left for home leaving Lita stunned at her   
eloquence.  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
"I'm home." Serena called out walking in the door.  
  
"Good. I thought we'd have to leave without saying goodbye." Her   
mother said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Serena giggled lightly and after putting on her slippers told her mother,   
"I'd have to be home soon anyway. There's some things I want to do   
before dark."  
  
Her mother nodded sadly as they entered the living room. "Your father   
and I put up the curtains up stairs."  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by her father yelling. "Irene, hurry up or   
we'll be late!"  
  
Smiling she ran up the stairs and retrieved their bags. Shaking her head   
at her family's oddities Serena went outside to wish them a good trip.   
Outside her father was furiously jumping up and down, her brother was   
unsuccessfully trying to calm him down. Moments later Irene appeared,   
threw the bags in the trunk, kissed Serena and rushed everyone into the   
car. Grinning she walked over to the car.  
  
"I'll see you when you get back."  
  
"Happy Birthday Serena, and while were gone try to be happy." Her   
father told her a strange emotion thick in his voice.  
  
"Yah Serena be happy till we get back." Sammy added hating to see her   
hurt like this.  
  
"I'll try everyone. I'll try." Nodding they waved once and were gone.  
  
Turning she reentered the house and put up the rest of the curtains. She   
was putting up the final curtain when the phone rang. "Moshi, Moshi."  
  
"Serena! Thank god I thought you'd already left."  
  
"Geez Amy, calm down before you have a heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry I was just worried I wouldn't get a chance to wish you a Happy   
Birthday." Shee told her calming down.  
  
"Silly did you forget that you have a communicator? You could have   
called me using it."  
  
"Next time I will." She replied laughing. "Until then have a happy   
birthday and a good holiday."  
  
"I will Ames! Thanks for keeping my secret."  
  
"No problem Serena. I'll do anything to help you out. Bye." With that   
she hung up leaving her feeling happy. Looking at the clock she realized   
that he would be here soon. With a smile she went to wait for him on   
the roof. Sighing contentedly she let her hair flow free.  
  
**Half an hour later**  
  
"Serena?" Her name was softly spoken, as if the speaker was unsure of   
the word.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
When he had first approached joy and fear gripped his heart. This last   
year he'd been forced to go away. His problem was that he was afraid   
for her, his beautiful Serena. He remembered her first transformation, he   
had followed her to battle. Silently he stood by sending her strength and   
encouragement, knowing if he interfered Luna would see him and ask   
too many questions.  
  
That night after the fight he had told her that he had to leave. Crying she   
had nodded in understanding. After promising to be back before June   
20, he disappeared into the night.  
  
Now after almost six months he was finally going back to his Serena.   
Landing lightly he was shocked to see a beautiful young woman with   
long blond hair flowing in the wind. *Where are her meatballs? Maybe   
it's not her!* He thought.  
  
Shaking his head he stepped forward. "Serena?"  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Hearing her name her head whipped around. Staring into a pair of eyes   
the same blue as hers she leapt to her feet. Hugging him she whispered,   
"I'm so happy you're here Xander."  
  
"So am I sis. So am I." He told her hugging her right back.  
  
************************ ************************  
  
Twisted, Twisted, my story is twisted.  
La la la la la.  
La la la la la.  
You like? I don't know if I do.  
But any ways chapter 2 should be out _very_ soon.  
I hope! Oh well off to work I go. 


End file.
